Falling in love
by BellaSwanCullen06
Summary: Its a boring day at the cullen mansion. emmett was depressed and alice was there to help him. things get all cozy and very intimate so read more...things you never thought it would happen..*theres some fluff so beware if you dont like then dont read*
1. Chapter 1

It was one and sunny day, around forks. Everyone in the Cullen Mansion had to stay at home and be bored. Obviously if they even go out people would suspect what they really are. Alice was in her room laying on top of her just counting the ceiling tiles and being bored like always on a sunny day. She heard a knock and that person came in closed the door quietly and sat next to her. She didn't even bother to see who it was until she sat up and saw it was Emmett. She smiled at him

"Hey Emmett boring day isn't it?" she said with a huff. Emmett shrugged his shoulders "I guess it is..."

Emmett has been pretty down since Rosalie left him for another vampire. It was tough for the whole family was mad a Rosalie for what she did to Emmett, Alice felt the worst when Emmett found out. She has been there more than everyone she has been his rock and making him feel happy and loved as much as she could give him. He layed next to her and sighed and turned and looked at her

"I really do hate love its like it's not meant for me or something" she looked down at him and frowns

"Emmett it is you just need to find the right girl and be with her..." she sighs and looks at him. He still shook his head like he didn't believe her.

He looked at her "I'm just sick and tired of never finding the one I'm suppose to..."

She looked back at him and if she could of blush she would of. She smiled to herself and looks at him and hugged him

"Believe me the moment when you least expect it you will find her." She said with a smile. He hugged her back, he leaned back and sat back up and looked around and back at her. She looked at him saw that their was some frustration in him.

"Emmett whats wrong?" she asked a bit confused and worried about him

"Well I'm frustrated about not having a love one and..."he looked away of embarrasement and she placed her hand on his shoulder

"what is it? whatever it is you can tell me" She said with an encouraging smil

He was fighting with himself and looked at her

"I'm also frustrated that i haven't slept with anyone for the longest time"

She looked at him a bit shocked and bit her lower lip and looked at him "well if you need help then I can"

She said with a smile. He looked at her shocked with his mouth open "Alice are you sure? Are you alright?"she laughed and nodded

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to help you if you don't want to take up my offer then fine" she said looking at him and about to turn away when he crushed his lips against her. She gasped of surprised and started to respond the kiss.

He picked her and placed her on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck not breaking the kiss not once.

She caressed the back of his neck. He started to kiss down her chin and neck. She tilted her head to the side and moaning softly

She rested her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck and licking it softly and sucking it as well.

He started to rip off her shirt along with her bra and started to attack her left breast and kissed her back up and whisper in her ear

"I think I owe you a new clothes" He said panting softly

She smile and licks his neck "Don't worry we'll go shopping later" She said panting softly and started to rip his shirt as well

He smile and started to suck her left breast and rubbing the other with his hand. Alice moaned softly and caressed his chest and gently teasing his nipples

He moaned softly. He picked her up and placed her on the bed on her back and he hover over her and kissing down her chest down her stomach and licking around her belly button

She lifted her hips and grabing the sheets tightly and getting wetter by the second.

He started to tease her and smiled on her stomach. He rip off her pants and threw it on the side of the bed.

She was very soaked she just wanted him to touch her already and stop teasing her.

He licked up her inner thigh and she was moaning a bit louder. She was so glad that the rest of the family where out hunting and gone somewhere else than being nosy by hearing them what they're doing.

"Emmett...please..." she said between moans

He smiled and ripped off her panties and threw it away "patience love..." he said kissing up her thigh till he finally reached his final destination and licked on top of her pussy lips

she gasps and lift up her hips towards him.

he separeted them and started to lick her around inside her and moaned softly "mmmm alice you taste so good" he said panting feeling that he was getting harder by the second

she smiled and kept moaning "mmm I'm glad you think you Emmett" she said between moans

he kept licking and sucking her clit and leaned back and she hissed at him "emmett...what are you doing?" she looked down at him

he started to take off his pants and boxers and saw his hard cock her mouth water when she saw his hard cock

"mmm alice i just want to be inside you already" he said hovering over her again and kissed her deeply and breaking off the kiss and caressing her thighs and seperating them and slidding his cock inside her pussy.

both of them moaned out in pleasure and finally getting what they want "ooh fuck alice you feel so fucking good" he said between pants

she caressed his back and moaned "oooh emmett you feel so good inside me" she said moaning and kissing him again

he started to move his hips slowly for her to adjust himself inside her and then started to go faster and harder and both of them started to moan loudly

"ooooh emmett go harder...please..." she said moaning loudly and grabbing the sheets tightly and about to rip them

he smiled and licks and suck her breast "oooh...fuck alice..." he moaned loudly and started to go harder inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist for him to go depper inside her.

she felt his was about to cum and she was close as well. he started to rub her clit fast and harder.

the both moaned loudly he grabbed her hips and trusted inside her and started to cum "ooooh alice!" he screamed out when he came

she moaned loudly "uuuuh emmett!" when she started to cum as well she panted loudly and he kept trusting inside her till he stop completely and collapse on top of her and kissed her deeply again

she smiled and kissed him back deeply and hugged him tightly "mmm emmett.." she said panting softly

he smiled and kissed her neck and got off of her and layed next to her and hugged her tightly "mmm alice that was amazing...thanks"

she smiled and hugged him closely "yes it was amazing...and no problem im glad to help"

he layed there with her in her arms and knowing he was falling for her. he looked at her "wanna go again?"

she rested her chin on his chest and smiled and nodded "yes" she said with a smiled

****To be continue...*****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

I want to know what you guys thinks and i want to tell you this is my first story ever! so please let me know how it is

later everyone~

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

here is the last part of the last chapter enjoy:

_he smiled and kissed her neck and got off of her and layed next to her and hugged her tightly "mmm alice that was amazing...thanks"_

_she smiled and hugged him closely "yes it was amazing...and no problem im glad to help"_

_he layed there with her in her arms and knowing he was falling for her. he looked at her "wanna go again?"_

_she rested her chin on his chest and smiled and nodded "yes" she said with a smiled_

He smiled he flipped her around so she was on top of him. She giggled softly and kissed him softly on the lips.

She smiled and looked at him "mmmm...so this is what you want next?" She said teasing him gently and giggled softly and kissing down his neck and licks it softly, and starts to suck it.

He gasps and moans softly "oh yes...alice i do..." he said shocking a bit and he was loving every second of her and was started to get all hard again.

She smiled and felt him and gently moved her hips towards him to tease him, both of them moaned softly.

He looks up at her "God Alice...stop teasing me..." She smiled and looked at him and smiled innocently "You know you like it" She said moving her hips again, and both of them moaned and growl at the sametime.

She was about to get him inside her when she got a vision of Edward wanting to talk to Emmett "Emmett...Edward wants to talk to you.." She was getting off of him and started to get dressed quickly and so did Emmett.

She sat on his lap and kissed him softly on the lips "Mmm... Alice we can get back together later.." she said nodded in agreement "Oh we will" she said with a smile.

She went downstairs and saw Edward all mad and pacing up and down. "Edward?" She asked trying not to sound scared but she knew that her voice gave it away

He snapped and looked right at her "Tell Emmett I want to talk to him right NOW!" He growled loudly, just on cue Emmett came downstairs with a smile on his face and looked at Edward "Whats going on?" He asked confused and looked at Alice, and she was looking at the ground shamefully. He quickly got to her side and wrapped his arms around her "Whats wrong?" He asked and she shocked her head sadly and tried to get out of his grip, she looked up at him "Emmett...just leave me alone" She said sadly

He looked at her sadly "Whats wrong? I care about you deeply Alice is it wrong for me to care about you?" He said still holding her in his arms, she kept looking down "I should step aside and let you find someone who actually..." He cut her short and kissed her deeply and passionately "I want to be with you Alice no one has ever touched my heart as much, as you did Alice and I'm falling for you deeply" He said looking at her. Alice smiled and nodded "Please be mine Alice, and don't ever break my heart" He said caressing her cheek softly.

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I wouldn't even think about it Emmett..and of course I'll be yours" She said smiling and hugged closely. They both forgot that Edward was there the whole time watching them, and he cleared his throat "Before I vomit...Emmett have you spoken to Bella?" Emmett looked back at him and shooked his head "No I haven't why?" Edward looked at him and sighed "You better go and see her and let her tell you about it"

Alice stoped and got a vision of Bella and Emmett

_Emmett arrives at Bella's house, Bella was pacing around and looked at him "Emmett there's something I need to tell you" she said nervously and looked at Emmett. Emmett was confused and looked at her "Whats going on?" Bella started to cry and took deep breaths and looked at him "Emmett I'm pregnant with your child..." _The vision ended and lost her balance and Emmett still had his arms around her and hold her tightly "What's wrong?" She looked at him sadly "Go see Bella" she said getting off of his grip and ran up stairs and went to the Esme and Carlisle's room.

****To be continue...*****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

hehehe so? how do you like it? I know right ? who saw that one coming? well let me know haha

later everyone~

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter

_Thank you to all on reviewing my story and reading it and wanting for more. thanks so much and heres the next chapter! =)_

_please read and review! =)_

Edward and Emmett stood there looking at Alice running quickly towards Esme and Carlisle room. Emmett was about to go after her but Edward stood in the way and shooked his head no "You need to go see Bella right now...she needs to talk to you about something important" Edward said with a sigh and walked upstairs towards his room.

Emmett stood wondering what to do, he sighed and ran towards Bella's house. He stoped outside her house knocked at the door, and waited for an answer.

Bella came and answer the door and she gasps softly and looks up at him "Did Edward tell you to come?" She said her voice shaky. Emmett nodded and looking at her wondering what was all about, why would he even be there.

"So can I come in? or are we going to talk right out here?" Emmett said with a friendly smiled. Bella nodded her head and steped aside and Emmett walked in and Bella closed the door and turn around, looked at him and taking her deep breaths.

"umm...lets go to the living room we need to talk about something serious" She said not looking at him and walking over to the couch and sitting down, Emmett walking few feets behind her and sat across from her.

Bella was trying to figure out how to tell him, she kept looking down and playing with her fingers, started to cry looked up at him. "Emmett...what happened while Edward was away me and you did...you know..." She said all embarassed and started to blush slightly.

Emmett nodded his head knowing that they slept together while Edward was away, him and alice where the only ones who stayed behind to protect bella just in case she did something stupid. "Yes I remember...about our fling together" He said not so proud of himself.

Bella looked around all expect Emmett, she sighed and looked at him "Emmett...I'm pregnant with you child" Emmett looked at her shocked and stood up "WHAT?" He said feeling a bit dizzy not knowing whats going to happen. He started to pace around the living room thinking about everything is scewed up and stoped completely and thought of Alice. He felt worst about himself and not knowing if she was going to leave him because of some fling mistake.

Emmett looked at her "Well...whatever you need it is my responsibility to take of you and the unborn child" He said with a sigh and sat next to her.

Bella shooked her head and looked at him "Emmett...I know that you and Alice are together...and to tell you the truth I'm not surprised that you two are, especially how you two act around each other and also I can it in your eyes you love her..." She said softly.

Emmett snapped and looked at her "Well...I've never said that to her and I don't plan on saying it anytime soon I may feel it but I don't want to scare her away nor get my heart broken." He said softly

He was about to say something when she intereptuted him "...Emmett... I love Edward and he has agreed to help me to have and grow this child. I'm glad that you're willing to help out but...I want Edward to be the adopted father" She said softly

Emmett smiled and nodded "I respect your wish Bella...I'am going to be able to be able to be there but I know Edward is more loving and be more happier to have you and this child in your life. I will not stand in your way." He said and stood up and looked at her.

Bella stood with him and smiled. He huged her gently and kissed her forehead "Well if you need anything I'm here...but knowing you I know Edward has everything under control" He said with a smile, and with that he left and ran back to the Cullen Masion.

*Back at the Cullen Mansion*

Alice gently knocked the door. "You may enter" Esme said softly. Alice open the door and closed it gently, ran towards her and rested her head on her lap

Esme frown and looked at her, she hated to see Alice in all distraught, it was rare whenever she is feeling all depressed or something bothering her so much.

Alice started to cry dryly and looked up at her "Emmett...is...ummm Bella..." She said not getting all her words out. Esme caressed her head gently trying to calm her down.

"Alice please whats this about Emmett and Bella?" She said looking down at her, brushing her hair back.

Alice calmed down after a few minutes and closed her eyes gently, she open them back up softly and looked up at her "Emmett got Bella pregnant"

Esme stoped and looked at her shocked "Oh dear God." She said couldnt believe her ears, she snapped out of it or even trying to.

"What am I going to do Esme? What if he leaves me for Bella to take of the child? I mean...I don't care if he goes and helps her and be part of the childs life...what if he loves her and she loves him and he leaves me..." She said rambling and all depressed

Esme looked at her and hugged her "Alice dear..." She said sweetly "...He wont leave you for Bella...He loves you not her..." Alice kept going things through her head. She stoped and looked at her

"Say what? Can you say the last part again?" She said surprised.

Esme smiled sweetly "That Emmett loves you..."

Alice stood up "Esme how can you say that? I mean he has never said it...and I'm not even sure he even does..." She said started to pace around her room

"Dear...is a mother instict and I'm pretty sure that he does." She smiled and looked at her.

Alice stopped and smiled at her and nodded "fine if you say so...but if youre wrong I'm going to blame you"

Esme giggled softly "It's a deal."

Alice got a vision of Emmett coming back at the house.

"Esme...thanks for everything" She said hugging her and left.

She was about to go back downstairs when Edward stopped her, and dragged her to his room

"Edward what are you doing?" She said trying to get out of his grip. He didn't say anything but locked the room, alice looking at him a bit shocked to be doing this to her.

Edward smiled, looked at her "Well we need to talk...and we're not going to leave this room until we do"

****To be continue...*****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? I know it might not be the strong ending but hey...sometimes you have to end somewhere right?

well let me know like always =)

later everyone~


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Chapter

_Thank you to all on reviewing my story and reading it and wanting for more. thanks so much and heres the next chapter! =)_

_please read and review! =) _

_Also please remember i dont own any of the characters._

Edward looked at her and smiled and got closer to Alice, and she looked at him and walked backwards till her back hit the book case.

He kept smiling at her and leaned down and whisper in her ear "you know how much i miss you..." he said softly

she got shivers on the back of her spine and looked at him "...well you choose bella and i picked emmett...i guess is both of our loses..." she said softly and lookind down at the ground

he smiled sadly and looked down at her "...i know but i will never forget that night of what me and you had together that will in my head forever" he gently caressed her arm

she looked at him, if she could of blush she would be but she gently pushed him away "look edward we're both in love with two different people now..." she said trying to let go of him.

she did and started to walk away and get of his room when edward blocked her "no iam not im still in love with you..and i know youll still are with me"

she shooked her head "im not anymore you need to take responsibility with bella and the unborn child she'll need you" with that she left his and went back downstairs and she looked at emmett and smiled softly and he ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around and hugging her closely, she smiled and wrapping her legs around his waist

"so...?" she asked and kissing his cheek

"well shes pregnant with my baby and im giving up my rights and i will let edward and bella be together they love each other and i dont want to be in the way of that..." she looked at him and nodded in agreement

he started to kiss her neck and goes up and gently nibbles on her ear "mmm baby we need to finish what we started"

she smiled and with that she started to get wet "mm yes we do...do you want to go the spare house? because everyone is here and will hear us" she caresses his cheek.

he looked back at him and nodded and running off towards the woods and reached to the house and walked in and closed, locked the door.

emmett started to kiss alice deeply on the lips and he broked the kiss "mmm i need to tell you something alice" he said caressing her cheek gently

she looked at him "what is that?" she asked him, placing her hands on his neck and gently caressing it

he smiled and looked at her "i love you alice"

she smiled at him brightly and kisses him deeply "i love you too emmett"

hugs him closely and kept kissing him deeply and he started to kiss her harder "mmm ive missed you baby" he said between breaths

she smiles "ive missed you too baby" she said softly and goes back kissing him hard

she hugged him closely and caressing the back of his neck and he moaned softly "mmm god alice you make it so irresistable i want you right now badly" he said looking at her straight in the eyes. she didnt respond and ripped his shirt off of him and goes back kissing him deeply.

he walked towards the house not paying attention to their surrounding when they reach the kitchen table and he set her down gently and started to rip off her shirt and bra. he knew it wasnt good for him to make love in the table so he picked her up and ran up towards the bedroom and places her down on the bed and kissing and teasing and biting her on the way down he lifted up he skirt and took her panties off placing his entire mouth over her pussy hard not wasting anytime wanting to taste her and make her moan and cum he licked and sucked and nibbled on her clit

she smiles and rips off his pants before laying on the bed she smiles and moans softly and looks down at him and gasps and tilts her head back and gets even wetter and moaning softly and lifting up her hips towards his mouth

he dove in even harder wanting it to make her fucking horny and wild liking the fact of seeing her grow wild and get wetter

she moans louder and moving her hips towards him even more "ooooh emmett..." she grabs the sheets tightly and trying not to rip them apart

he shoves his tongue deep inside of her licking up her hot wet pussy

she gasps and moans bit louder and grabbing the sheets even tighter and places one leg on his shoulder

he looks up loving her face of pleasure he grabs her leg holding it in place slidding down his boxers and crawls up her leg still on his shoulder shoving himself inside of her

she looks down at him wondering why he stoped..she smiled at him and gasps and get even wetter

he pushed himself inside "oh damn alice you are so fucking wet baby."

she moans and looks at him and smiles "oooh all because of you baby just as much i get you all hard"

"ooooh fuck alice my god you are fantastic." he pushed harder inside of her loving every second he made her moan

"youre so fucking amazing baby" she moans louder and leans forward and licks around his nipples

"god damn woman baby can i fuck you from behind? i want to pound you hard" he asked looking at her with all lust in his eyes

"ooooh yes fuck me from the behind good and hard baby..

he picked her up kissing her and waiting for her ot get on her all fours

she kisses him back and turns around and gets in all fours

he lifts her light flowing skirt and spanks her ass lightly

he lifts her light flowing skirt and spanks her ass lightly he bends down and bites it next

she smiles and rips off her skirt throwing it on the floor. she gasps softly she moans softly and looks at him

he smiles watching her rip her own skirt off and places his cock in her tight pussy moving slowly at first then a bit harder "do you like that baby?"

she smiles and moans softly and grabs the sheets and looks back at him "oooh yes i like it baby"

he smiled and moaned "fuck baby yes" he pouned her harder gripping her shouders making sure she felt him too he wanted to and needed to fuck her hard nice and hard he wanted her his and this time he was going to make sure all of his juices made it deep inside of her he was so aroused and fuck her really hard getting caught up in the moment of his thoughts

she smiles and moans loudly "oooh fuck yes baby" she moans loudly and looks back at him and loving his face and smile and reaches under and gently squeezing his balls. she was loving every moment and was so turned on even more wanting him to go deeper and harder

he moans loudly when he felt squeezing his balls "yes baby you like them dont you?"

she smiles and looks at him "yes baby i do very much"

he took himself out of her placing the tip of his cock at her asshole "Do you trust me Alice?" he sked her

she hissed when he stop and looked over at him and nodded "yes i trust you emmett" she said with a smile

he gently placed himself slowly in her ass

she gasps and pants softly and grabbing the sheets tightly

he pushed himself in all the way not being able to bare being inside of her he let of a growl so loud it was so tight around his cock he had to growl out

she hissed and growl at the sametime when he finally was all inside her she felt that her asshole was being stretched and growl softly

"am i hurting you baby? i can stop" he hesistated for a minute making sure she was okay

"no youre not baby im just getting used to you thats all" she said panting softly and after a minute or two she started to feeling pleasure "mmm baby you can start moving"

he started moving again loving her tight ass loving the fact he was the first he pushed more inside of her reaching around and playing with her clit now

she smiles and looks back at him and was so glad that he was her first and was enjoying it every second of it she moans a bit louder and leans back and licks his neck

he holds her up as he is on his knees and now she is her entire front of her boddy exposed as he pushes in her more he grabs her hips moving his hand up to her breasts rubbing them licking and nibbling on her ear lobe as he felt her arms wrap around her and behind him giving him full access to her body "baby you are so magnificant!" he whispered.

she moans a bit louder and gets even wetter and caresses his neck and licks it. she if she could blush she would be red as a tomato and gently caressing his back and smiles "mm baby im glad you think so your fantastic" she whispered back

he was aroused and completely ready to cum he moved in her harder and faster grabbing her hips and moing her into him he spanked her a bit

she gasps softly and reaches over again and gently to squeeze his balls and she was feeling to cum as well. she gasps and smiles and keeps looking back at him

he pushes harder reaching for her hand and placing it in his and then placing it on her clit rubbing it together as she came

she moans loudly and lets go of him and smiles and licks his neck and came pretty hard and keeps kissing his neck

he pounded her a bit more until he came in her again and breaking their union he grabbed her and turning her around and pulling her to of him holding her and kissing her

she wraps her arms around him and hugs him closely and kissing him back and caressing the back of his chest

he smiled "I am finally happy Alice" he panted softly and kept hugging her softly

she smiles "im glad youre happy emmett, because iam happy too" she caressing his chest

he held her close can "we just freeze time right now and not move at all"

she hugs him close "i wish we could too but we can like as much as you want baby"

she smiled and they hugged closely together and not ever wanting to break their embrace

****To be continue...****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? I know it sounds the end of my story but its not trust me theres a lot more later on

well let me know like always =)

later everyone~

xo


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone sorry i havent written a story so far...

i have writers block like seriously bleh...

well as well there story i was writting...i had a happy couple behind it and now they broken up and i dont know if i have the heart to keep on writting on a happy couple when theres a miserable one...

well just a bit sad because of that because i do hate sad ending i've never had one so i'm trying my best to write my stories with a happy ending...so please give me time for a while to see how things go...i will update soon i do promise that including with all the writers block and everything going on at the moment...

if you want to hear more let me know if you have any ideas what to go on let me know i will even put in it and give you the credit for it...

so i hope everyone is having a good summer

be careful, take care, hear from all of you soon...

sincerely

bellaswancullen06

x


	6. Chapter 6

_hey everyone sorry i havent written for quite a long time...so here are the new things im putting if you dont like my story please dont read it because it either goes to show that youre jealous or even have a cold hearted person. I have never once put a wrong negative comment to any persons story because I understand how much a person works and I know its hurtfult to see that some haters out there. It is hurtful to see that some people simply dont have a life. But I do love all the nice comments from everyone and keep checking up if I have written a story and also waiting pationately. So here iam back and also new twist I am writting and I promise to update more often._

_x  
_

CHAPTER 4

They had made love all night long. The next day they had spend in bed in each other's arms not wanting to leave each other at all onn the 3rd day it started to get normal again.

Emmett got up took a shower and went to hunt to get his strength back. He got back after a while but stayed downstairs knowing that alice was being _alice_. but loved that about her and giving her some time to herself.

Edward and jasper where playing chess, he was too busy to listen to other people thoughts than jasper. Emmett laughed at them looking at them all focused.

Alice was feeling some pains in her stomach not knowing what it was it was weird she was a vampire she wasnt suppose to feel any pain at all.

She ran towards the bathroom and vomit all of the blood she knew what she had hunted couple of days prior. She groaned in pain and washed her mouth, went back to her room and layed in her bed.

Everyone was downstairs having a good time and also minding their own business.

"Carlisle..." she said groggy hugging her stomach and moving around the bed.

Carlisle ran up to her room, knocked softly and came in and started to check her and see whats going on. He looked at her in shocked "How in the world is this possible?"

Alice looked up at him and frowns "Whats going on?" She asked getting worried, she tried to get a vision but she couldn't see what was going on it was all blurry.

"I need to talk to you and Emmett together" He said softly, walking out of the room and getting emmett.

Edward looked up at Carlisle reading his thoughts, he stand up in shocked and looked over at emmett...feeling a hint of jealously

Emmett looked at edward "whats the matter with you?"

Edward looked at him "nothing forget about it" He said walking out of the living room

"Emmett I need you to come with me" He said looking seriously at Emmett.

Emmett got worried and walked towards him "Whats the matter?"

"Its alice..."

He didnt let Carlisle finish the sentence and ran up to their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed and hold her hand tightly

"Whats wrong love?..."He asked looking at her if it was possible she was paler than originally was.

He gently caressed her cheek.

She moaned softly with pain and looked at him and smiled weakly "mmm emmett...?"

"shh its okay love Im here for you" he said softly

Carlisle walked in and looked at Emmett and alice together and smiled knowing this would affect both of them but knowing it will go for the better

Emmett looked up at Carlisle "Carlisle?..."

Carlisle sighed and looked both of them "I have never seen this to have happened to a vampire before...but alice is pregnant"

Emmett and Alice looked at each other in shocked

****To be continue...****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i know its short but hey i kinda wanted to leave a cliff hanger lol but dont worry i will post another story later today or tomorrow =)

later everyone~

xo


	7. Chapter 7

_hey everyone just to let you know i dont know how i messed up with my chapters so im just going to say that whichever its on top minus one thats what its going to be so this would be 6? i think lol sorry i just barely noticed it. i'll try it...well sorry ive taken so long to post up this chapter i had a lot going on but i have some time in my hands to continue..._

_wow i left for a few weeks and i come in and check i have a lot of good reviews and just loved that feeling that you guys are loving my story thank you guys so much and i will try my best to update more and i will try to answer to all of the reviews of you guys left me thanks so much again 3  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 6

Emmett and Alice sat there looking back at Carlisle if he was joking or actual serious about it.

They kept looking at him still not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

They have never thought she would even get pregnant.

Alice looked at Carlisle "seriously? iam..." Carlisle nodded

She looking at him knowing this is not what emmett had wanted, now she was getting scared if he was going to leave her for un-planned pregnancy.

Emmett looked at her, she was looking down trying to hide her face, or even possible to wake up from this nightmare...

Emmett bends down and kisses her cheek "we'll we have to spoil this kid a lot..." He said with a smile

Alice looked at him in shocked "really? you want this baby?"

Emmett nodded and smiled looking at him "yes just as much i love you" He said with a smile

Alice smiles and nodded "i love you too.."

Emmett smiled and hugged her closely and kisses her forehead

Carlisle smiled and stood up "i will let you guys be alone...and alice when you feel strong enough come downstairs and i will give you something to control all the hormones" he said with a smile and walked out of the room

Alice groaned in pain "Ugh I hate morning sickness..." she said groaning loudly and hugging her stomach.

Emmett frowned and looked at her helpless "Don't worry love, the pain will pass...trust me" He said brushing her hair back and caressing down her cheek

Alice got up weakly and ran vampire speed to bathroom and vomiting the rest of the blood

Emmett came behind her and gently rubs her back

Alice sat there and Emmett picked her up and lead her back to the bed and layed next to her, holding her closely and gently not wanting to harm her.

"Emmett?...Im glad this baby is yours" Alice said softly and looking up at him

Emmett smiled and nodded "Me too Alice..."

****To be continue...****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone~

xo


	8. Chapter 8

_hey everyone sorry for the long hiatus...im reading a harry potter series right now and im on the sixth book at the moment and im trying to read all of them before the first part of hp7 comes out haha yeah i know a bookworm so here iam trying to catch up and bring up to date. but iam almost done so i will be able to post more hehe_

_thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories and putting them in your favorites._

_also i do promise next time it will be a bit longer than this one  
_

_thanks for all the reviews and also people liking my story trying to update as much as i can...  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 7

It's been a few weeks since they have heard the wonderful but yet weird news to them. They have announced to the whole family everyone has been very excited about the baby everyone who was more excited than the happy couple was Esme, knowing that she will help out with the baby being a godmother/grandmother she would really feel being a mother and help a child nourish.

Alice belly has been growing but slowly like almost a human woman pregnancy but not as much. She has been craving more blood and food at the sametime. She was really on the edge and all of the hormones going wild for her, she knew she was driving Emmett crazy but he was still strong for her and trying not to saying anything wrong.

At the far distance Edward kept looking over at Alice and Emmett...More Alice than everyone, he knew there was a hint of jealousy of emmett but not wanting to step in and break the family up he would just stay as out of the house as possible.

Alice was downstairs in the couch watching t.v. emmett absentmindedly playing with her with one hand and with the other rubbing her swollen belly. Emmett was very focused on watching the baseball game, and they wouldn't have thunderstorms anytime soon, if they did then they wouldn't able to play if alice wasn't playing.

Alice was looking over at the book of baby names she didn't know which one to pick, she kept changing her mind every 5 minutes and it was driving everyone mad, but they knew it was part of the pregnancy hormones.

Alice closed her book and looks at emmett "well what about christine? it's pretty" she said looking at him.

Emmett smiled and looks at her "yes i like it" He said softly "I will be so glad to have a baby girl with you" he said looking down at her "i bet she will be beautiful as you are" He said leaning down towards her and kissing her softly, she kissed him back and smiles.

"you're always so charming emmett" she teases him. she caresses his cheek, knowing she has distracted him from the game and he seemed not to care.

He gently placed his hand on the back of her head making the kiss to be deeper, she wrap one arm around him and moaning softly.

Someone cleared their throat and they not wanting to break their contact and their to look at esme smiling down at them

"well if you two don't mind we have few things ready for the baby and also if you want to make things further...what..er...yeah..." she said with a soft voice

"their a house ready for the both so you can be in private in all times" she said with a smile

alice and emmett looked at her surprise lost in words what to say to her

****To be continue...****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone~

xo


	9. Chapter 9

_thanks for all the reviews and also people liking my story trying to update as much as i can... i do hope that you love it and im still sorry for not updating a lot and im glad everyone has been so patient with me =)  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 8

Alice was walking around the forest trying to clear her head, recently all her visions has been all fuzzy she been thinking it has been because of the baby she was carrying but she wasn't sure.

She was on her way back, she could see the mansion up ahead of her few more yards she would be back home, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she was loosing balance and runs back quickly back to the mansion.

She gets there on time and collapsing on the couch, and starts screaming in pain...

The last thing she knew she couldnt bare the pain, and passed out cold.

When she woked up she heard babies crying somewhere in the distance, when woked up emmett was taking care of her brushing her hair back and looks up at him and smiled brightly

"we have a boy and a girl" he said with a smiled

she gasps and looks at him "seriously?" she said weakly, she felt a bit more embarassed because she couldnt be on conscious "ugh...i wished i was..."

emmett cut her off before she could of continued "...no dont i was here carlisle and edward help and esme and carlisle are taking care of the babies but they seem eager to meet you" he said with a smile

She sat up weakly and saw esme bringing her baby girl "heres your little one" she said with a smile. she gently hold onto her baby, she looked a lot like emmett but her pixie features "i think im going to name her...edeline" she said with a smile.

Emmet looked at her and smiled brightly "edeline i like it" he said with a smile and he was holding the baby boy "well i was thinking we should name him tyce it means fiery" he said with a smile.

Alice looked at him and nodded "yes i like it" she said with a smile and looks at everyone and looking down and holding her baby girl closely to her and kissing her cheek, she gently caresses her cheek "well we have our small little family" she said with a smile

****To be continue...****

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone~

xo


	10. Chapter 10

_i want to wish everyone a happy and safe merry christmas and holidays. and a wonderful and safe new year.  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 9

It has been a few weeks since their babies have been born. they have adjusted to the family so quickly, they where already running around and breaking everything in sight.

Alice tried to put everything away but one way or another they find something new. Carlisle and esme loved hearing small footsteps running around the house, even edward was helping around even though he was helping bella with her own child as well. Her baby was born a week after the twins where born, edward was true to his word and stood by her, but mostly he has been spending more time at the mansion than with bella.

Alice didnt bother with it and she has been checking her visions even more than usual, she was going after her daughter she was fast, but she always caught her. she giggled and jumped up and down the couch emmett was pretending to sleep when he just stood up and grabbed their daughter and threw her up in the air and she giggled.

"emmett please she just ate" she said sitting down and looking at them with amusement.

He sat down and brought her to his lap "she loves it and plus we always have fun" he said tickling her stomach.

alice laughed and her son came by running towards her and hugged her leg she laughs and looks down at him, when she looked back edward was playing with him. she just let them play around her, she gently smacked edward "go somewhere else im not a hidding place" he laughed "hey its not my fault your son loves hidding around you" she laughed and shakes her head knowing it was true.

she was loving that carlisle and esme where accepting of the babies and letting them stay till the house was done.

One night the twins where sleeping in carlisle and esme room soundlessly, she admire watching them sleep. she walked to her room and layed on the bed emmett was there resting for a bit and looks at her and smile

"we deffinately have a full/fun house" he said with a smile. she layed next to him and kisses his cheek "we sure do but its a loving house though" she said gently caressing his chest.

emmett turn and looked at her with full lust in his eyes and flip over and he was hovering over her and looks up at him and smiles

"mmm its been a while baby" he said huskily and kissing his neck and licking up her neck. she moans softly and looks at him "yes it has been" she said feeling the wet pool between her legs.

She grabbed his hand and placed it under her skirt so he can feel how wet she is, he moans softly "mmmm always so wet for me baby" he said kissing her deeply, she kissed him back placing a hand on his pants feeling how hard he is already. he groaned softly she slide her hand up his chest and ripped his shirt and threw it on the ground.

she hated ripping clothes but their needs been so neglected in a way but also so busy at the sametime. he ripped her shirt, bra skirt and panties all in less than five seconds she must of been doing the samething because now they are both naked and feeling so sexually aroused.

They where taking their time feeling a bit more romantic side, but also not wanting to make this feeling be a short one but make it last for a while and enjoy like always be in each other.

He kisses down her stomach gently pinching her nipples and rubbing and squeazing both of her breast giving the same attention. she moans softly and looking down at him and he was looking up at her enjoying every tourment he has for her.

He placed himself between her legs and licked her slit and gently sucking her clit "mmm ooooh..."she moans softly and looking down at him.

he stoped licking her and gets between her legs and slips his hard cock in her they both moan softly wanting each other even more. he thrusted in her going slowly at first, she wrapped one leg around his waist and starts to go a bit faster and harder with each thrust.

they where both moaning not as loud but loud enough for them and any vampire hearing. he kissed her deeply massaging her tongue agaisnt her, she gently moved her hips towards him meeting up his thrusts.

he kept going faster and harder in her when he broked the kiss and groaning softly and cum deep insider her, she wrapped her both legs around his waist and whimpering softly and cumming soon after him.

he kept thrusting her not wanting to end just yet, they kept at it for a few more orgasms when he finally collapsed onto of her.

they panted together and layed next to her and caresses her cheek "i love you bug" he kissed her softly

she smiles and kisses him back "i love you too bear" she caresses his cheek and brushing his hair back

****To be continue...*********

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone~

xo


	11. Aurthor's Note happy new years

_I just want to wish everyone happy and very safe new years _

_ stay dry, stay safe and have a safe holiday for all =)_

_I will be updating around next week or during the weekend_

_take care all of you =)_

_Love you all and thanks for taking the time_

_to read my story or stories (haha)_

_I can't wait to be updating more soon and again_

_be safe, stay dry and have a happy new years_

_your truly_

_BellaSwanCullen06_


	12. Chapter 12

_sorry ive been gone but here is something new that i have been thinking about a while let me know if you like it  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 10

Edward has been taking care of Bella, going through her pregnancy and her father charlie. he has come to accept and thinking that it was his child not emmett's.

Bella was laying in her bed and her belly growing, it was going to be a baby boy. carlisle came and told her the results of the sex of the baby few days earlier. she has heard that alice got pregnant by emmett and had her babies. she a bit jealous that emmett was over there taking care of alice, but she knew that she didnt love him it was more of a one night stand.

Edward was laying next to her, he didnt love her like he used to when he found out about her and emmett, but he has come and agreed to take care of the baby. what was going through his head was never a single thought that didnt involve how he truly feels towards alice.

bella started to squirm in pain edward stood up and called carlisle. he came quickly and took a look at bella, and he nodded at edward the baby was coming.

It took just less than ten minutes and she had her baby. he stood beside her and looking down at the child. she smiled at edward, edward smile down at her and kissing her forehead.

"hmmm i think im going to name him...oliver sean" she said with a smile and caressing his baby cheek.

edward looked at her and nodded "thats a great name for a growing strong boy" he said with a smile.

carlisle left them alone enjoying their time together.

edward stood up and looks over at bella "i will be back dont worry" he said jumping out of the window without waiting for her responce.

he ran towards the cullen mansion and knocking at alice room first, he enter and looks at her "hey..." he says softly

alice smiles and stands up and walks towards him and hugs him "why edward your visiting me or looking someone else?"she asked with a smirk

he chuckles softly "im going for emmett but of course im always glad to see you" he said with a smile

alice lets go of him and smiles "hes downstairs with esme feeding the babies..."she said softly enough for him to hear.

edward nodded and left without a word and went to find esme and emmett and looking at the joy that they are feeding the growing kids.

"hey edward what brings you here?" he asked with a curiously smile and looks at him

"bella had her baby if you want to go and visit her" he said looking at him and not breaking his ground

"oh...i will soon.." he said sitting down back and taking care of his children first.

edward nodded and went back to the swan residence

****To be continue...*********

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone~

xo


	13. Chapter 13

_sorry ive been gone for so long life got in the way. but here is something new that i have been thinking about a while let me know if you like it. also i decided that i will be ending this story pretty soon sorry to you all you had to wait for so long for me to update.  
_

_x_

_Okay I dont own anything from the characters they all belong to stephenie meyer  
_

CHAPTER 11

Alice and Emmett have been very happy for the past couple of months their babies have been growing beautifully. edeline and tyce looks like theyre already 5 years old in such a short time. alice looks at them always buying new clothes each week not that she matter she loved shopping and her daughter as well.

edeline was very smart and she had similar powers like her parents but her power is visions as well but her visions can see people past and people futures what will really happen.

tyce is strong like his father but kind and loving like his mother but his power is reading peoples personality he can tell when someone is being serious or even lying everything else just with one look he'll know a person true identity.

emmett was taking edeline and tyce a walk in the woods so they will be able to recognize whenever they go out to hunt or walk around when they are by themselves.

alice was at home laying on the couch relaxing and glad that emmett have taken the twins out by himself and sometimes that what a mother wants some alone time.

edward and bella finally reconnected after a long battle but he started to love her again, forgetting about his true feelings towards alice. he still loved her but not as much as he once or decades did. they moved away from washington all together they moved to one of the mansions in oregon.

carlisle and esme always have their honeymoon's and always being at the main mansion. esme loved her grand childrens and feeling that hole she have had for most of her vampire life stitched up again.

emmett came back with the twins and letting them go to esme and carlisle rooms like they always do. he walks towards alice and leans down and kisses her neck and she had her eyes close and opens them and looks up at him.

"how was it? hectic like they where with me?"she asks with a smile.

emmett chuckles and walks over and gently picks her head up and sits down and placing it on his lap, lightly brushing her hair

"they where at first they where so curious and very fast i kept loosing them..." he said and alice gasps and sits up

"you what?"she yelled looking angry at him

he calmed her down

"calm down i brought them back in one piece.."he said with a nervous smile.

she purses her lips and looks at him carefully

"yeah you did what else happened?"she asks nervous, anxious what would be his next several answers of their day went.

he explained calmly and nervously to her. he did in fact lost them for couple of minutes but found them feeding on a deer. he walked around and show them the routes on going home and showing them the treaty line was still pretty much strong the only one who can cross is it is carlisle without permission for medical reasons and emergencies.

alice looks at him and raises an eyebrow and looks at him and looks at him suspiciously and nodded.

"so thats it have happened there?"she asks looking at him feeling that he was cutting a huge chunk of the story that he wasnt telling her.

he nodded truthfully and looks at her knowing that their kids helped him out with a special present to give alice.

he smiles at her and kisses her lips "im doing a special surprise for you tonight so get ready all beautiful like you always do and meet me at our home.."he said giving her one last kiss on the lips and before standing up and looks back down at her "...it will be just you and me esme and carlisle are taking care of the twins"he said with a smile and walking back outside of the direction to their house.

alice looks at him trying to wonder what was so special and trying to remember all their special moments in their life but couldnt think of any and shrugs her shoulders and walks up to her old room and figuring out what to wear for the special occasion.

****To be continue...*********

~Sorry but I have to end it here but I do hope that you guys do like it so please R&R

so? what do you think? i will try my best to update more okay and thanks again =)

later everyone

xo


	14. Author's Note

I have to say so so very sorry that you have to wait so long. i will tell you a little bit that have been happenning to me in my life, we're moving, my dog of 7 years died couple of weeks ago its been so hard for me and my family. ive been volunteering at the hospital and so on.

so now you can see why i have been so busy and thats not including hanging out with friends and church activities and everything. i do promise to you all i will update pretty soon in the coming weeks and thank you all who havent forgotten this story and still waited patiently for me.

thanks a million you all and i love you all for being there reading my stories

_-BellaSwanCullen06  
_


End file.
